


Rainy Day

by chynnawrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rainy Days, so very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy days make for good cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

I ran through the door of our apartment, dripping and soaked to the bone from a sudden downpour. I went out for a couple errands, not expecting it to rain, and of course, I get caught without an umbrella.  
“Very little chance of rain today.” I mumbled as I walked up the stairs, echoing the weatherman’s words from this morning. I walked into our bedroom to see Sebastian sitting on the bed. I let out a sigh of relief at the sight, his smile meeting mine.   
“Hey, baby.” He greeted me as I walked over to the closet, stripping my wet clothes along the way.   
“Hey.” I said in a grumpy tone, pulling one of his shirts out of the closet and slipping it on. “I love the rain, but not getting caught in it.” I went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts. Sebastian got up off the bed and walked over to me, wrapping me in his arms.  
“You want a cup of coffee, iubită?” He asked, looking down at me with the sweetest smile.  
“Pretty please?” I pouted with big, sad eyes. He let out a chuckle and kissed my head before walking away. I went over and grabbed a blanket off the bed, taking it over to the bay window and curling up. I watched the rain pound on the window and sighed with content before Sebastian came back in. He had a steaming mug of coffee and handed it to me.  
“Here you go.” He said gently. “Do you mind if I sit with you?” He motioned to the blanket and seat. I moved and let him sit down before cuddling up to him and taking a sip. My eyes stayed focused on the window and rain.  
“The rain is so beautiful.” I thought aloud before taking a sip of my coffee.   
“Yes, it is.” He agreed, his free hand beginning to play with my hair. I let out a purr as I sipped my coffee and hummed.   
“Hey, you wanna have a raindrop race?” I asked, looking up at him with a bright smile.  
“A raindrop race?” He looked at me with a raised eyebrow as I sat up. I pointed to a raindrop on the window and looked back at him.  
“Pick a raindrop and make sure it’s in the same area as this one.” I told him. I watched his finger travel and pick the one right next to mine. “Now, when they move, we’re going to watch and see whose raindrop gets to the bottom first.” I said excitedly. I put my chin in my hands, watching my raindrop and his like a kid at a candy store. I caught him staring at me as I watched, a smile on his face.  
“I’m going to win.” He taunted, using his shoulder to nudge me.  
“I always win.” I retorted and nudged him back. My raindrop moved faster as the rain started to pick up again. We both watched as mine reached the bottom first and he let out a sigh.   
“You do always win.” He mused, kissing my cheek. I cuddled back up with him and pulled the blanket over us again. I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his strong chest, listening to his heartbeat.  
“I love rainy days.” I cooed quietly as his hand rubbed my back.

“I love them too.” Sebastian murmured, kissing the top of my head and starting to play with my hair again. I let out a small purr and smiled, watching the rain out the window.  
“Sing to me. Pretty please?” I muttered, looking out the window and sighing contently.  
“Wise men say/Only fools rush in/But I can’t help/Falling in love/With you.” He sang sweetly, knowing that song would make me melt. I hugged him tighter and felt him play with my hair.  
“I love you.” I whispered sleepily as I pulled the blanket up more. My eyes grew heavy as he kissed my forehead.  
“I love you too.” He crooned and started singing again, continuing to play with my hair.  
“Rain, rain, stay all day.” I said in a drowsy, sing-songy voice before falling asleep in his arms with a smile on my face.


End file.
